lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Mbeya/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Beshte Beshte and Mbeya are great friends. In Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots when the guard was trying to get to Flat Ridge Rock after losing Kion. Beshte suggests that they ask Mbeya because he knows the Pride Lands the best. However, Mbeya said that he's never been there. Simba Mbeya is great friends with the king of the Pride Lands. Simba invites to the Savannah Summit since he's one of the leaders. Zazu Zazu and Mbeya are friends. However, Mbeya did sit on Zazu when Rafiki was trying to paint as a protest to what he claimed he was called by the hornbill during the Savannah Summit. However, after Big Baboon confessed that it was he who was behind the name calling, Mbeya released Zazu from his prison and apologized, with Zazu accepting. Makuu At first, Mbeya didn't trust Makuu just like everyone else at the summit. Until Twiga and Vuruga Vuruga almost made Makuu fall into a pit with rotten fruit. After Makuu made his speech and everyone wanted him and his crocs to sleep near them. Kion Mbeya is good friends with the Leader of the Lion Guard. In Rescue in the Outlands, when Tsetse Flies invade the Pride Lands and covered Mbeya. Kion and his guard went to find a place for him to go get wet and get rid of the flies. Bunga, Fuli, and Ono Bunga, Fuli, Ono, and Mbeya are great friends. In Rescue in the Outlands, when Tsetse Flies invade the Pride Lands and covered him. Kion and his guard went to find a place for him to go get wet and get rid of the flies. Timon and Pumbaa Mbeya becomes friends with both of them. When Bunga wants to put on a Christmas celebration for them Mbeya agreed to be in it. Big Baboon Mbeya and the Big Baboon have a good relationship. In The Savannah Summit, they did have a little argument when Rafiki was painting them. In the end, they turned out to be good friends. Vuruga Vuruga Vuruga Vuruga and Mbeya have a good relationship. They later work on the Savannah Summit together as many animals of the Pride Lands prepare for the Dry Season. Twiga Twiga and Mbeya have a good relationship. They later work on the Savannah Summit together as many animals of the Pride Lands prepare for the Dry Season. Ma Tembo Ma Tembo and Mbeya have a good relationship. They later work on the Savannah Summit together as many animals of the Pride Lands prepare for the Dry Season. Bupu Bupu and Mbeya have a good relationship. They later work on the Savannah Summit together as many animals of the Pride Lands prepare for the Dry Season. Uroho, Mwevi, and Mwizi Mbeya loved their performance just like the other animals. When he found out that the baboons were the food theive he felt betrayed just like Bunga. In the end, when they gave Mbeya food he thanked them and became friends. Kifaru Mbeya and Kifaru are on good terms. Mbeya asks Kifaru if they should go protect the Pride Lands. Mwenzi Mwenzi and Mbeya are on good terms. Laini Laini and Mbeya are on good terms. They work together to protect the Pride Lands. Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, And Tano Mbyea is scared of the hyneas however in ''Pride Landers Unite!, ''Mbeya and the rest of his crash goes to fight them. When the hyenas help them fight the Outlanders they become good friends. Even though Cheezi and Chungu tried to eat them they forgot that they were good guys. Enemies Kiburi Mbeya watches for Makuu and Kiburi for Mashindano after that Simba banished Kiburi and his float into the Outlands. He later helps stop Kiburi and the rest of the Army of Scar from killing Makuu and taking over his watering hole. Tamka and Nduli He later helps stop Tamka, Nduli, and the rest of the Army of Scar from killing Makuu and taking over his watering hole. Reirei, Goigoi, and Dogo's Siblings Mbyea is scared of the jackals however in ''Pride Landers Unite! ''Mbeya and the rest of his crash goes and fights them. Category:Relationships